Rise of the Black Oni
by BlackOni
Summary: Through out Code Geass we watch Lelouch's life, but what about the others. This is the life of Tatsuma Isamu, last living decendant of the Oni clan, and how he reacts and changes do to the events around him. follows the actual anime events from his view.
1. Death of the Deamons

1. Death of the daemons.

_I write to you today not to share inspiring words of fatherly love, but a warning. You have been born with a gift, and that gift can bring you great power. But remember, it is your choices that will shape that power. Your choices will either make you a daemon, a god, or a nothing, in the eyes of history._

_Tatsu Oni, last letter giving to his son, book of the Oni._

_------_

On 2010, the Holy Britannia Empire declared war on Japan. Prime Minister Kururugi immediately countered with full force, but after 2 days has yet to declare any kind of victory. The prime minister himself asked the legendary Oni clan for help in this matter. The Tatsuma family, current head of the clan agree to call a meeting of the clan to discuss there possibilities in the war. The meeting was to take place just outside Hatsukaichi so they could help with the battle when a decision was reached. Akane Tatsuma, elder child of the Tatsuma family, was already helping with the war effort when the meeting was called. Force to leave her future husbands side in order to attend; she arrived at the site to find the building in shambles.

Akane ran towards the house at full speed. Hit the broken door so hard it flew off its hinges. All she could see was death, her friends and relatives covered the floor. She desperately searched through the bodies, her crimson eyes moving from one to the next, tears running down her face. Then she found him, her youngest brother, her pride and joy, the greatest pupil she ever had, lying face down in his own blood. 10 years... 10 years she watched him grow, trained him in the art of the "Oni", protected him from their brothers torments. She kneeled in front of him unable to touch the body but unable to leave his side as well. Then she screamed. A scream filled with such rage and sorrow. Her brows furred in rage, her teeth clenched in anger. She stood, and walked calmly toward the door, stopped at the body of her father, and took the family sword. She studied it a moment, the only heirloom of the Oni clan. "Berserker" it was called and it would serve her well. Then, sword in hand, she walked toward the city. The sounds of battle echoed in her head and heart. She spoke through clenched teeth,

"BRITANNIA WILL PAY!"

Todou was at his wit's end, as ridiculous as it sounded he was fighting giant robots! His men were near exhaustion from the battle, and the civilians still needed to be evacuated! To add to the disaster he learned his only escape route has taken over by another robot and 2 whole battalions of men. His commanders were waiting for his orders and his personal unit was all that was left to spare.

"We have to go; the civilians are the top priority. You men have you orders. I will take my unit and escort them to safely myself."

With that he left his command in his second's hands and prepare for a mission he did not expect to live through.

Todou's unit shuffled the civilians ahead until they got to the area, the least guarded exit from the city, and there only hope. They went over the plan with the civilian leaders and prepared for the worst. Upon entering the area, everyone stopped and stared, dumb struck. What Todou saw wasn't the enemy swarming around them, or giant robots prepared to fire, but a massacre of enemy troops. Everywhere he looked there were Britannia solders dead. Missing limbs, heads, or completely cut in two. He could see the burning remains of one robot and some vehicles. He wordlessly took in the scene, moving forward to make sure there were no enemies left. Just then a lone civilian rushed out of a collapsed building, Todou almost shot him. The raged man appeared insane as he yelled about a daemon cutting through the Britannia soldiers and laying waste to even there robot. Todou called one of his men to take him away. Then he spotted someone kneeling in the distance. He walked towards the person, careful not to give away his position. Then recognizing her, he called,

"Akane! Akane!"

He yelled as he ran forward prepare to her the true story from his wife to be.

"Akan..."

He stopped dead. Todou stared horrified at what he saw. There was his beloved, soaked from head to foot in blood; eyes contorted in rage, mouth open in an eternal scream, with a sword plunged into the soldier lying just in front of her. Unmoving, she looked like a gruesome statue.

"Todou the civilian's ar..."

Some of his men were running towards him but stopped short when they saw Akane's body. Few knew about Todou's engagement and these four where them. Todou moved forward to examine her body. Full of bullet holes, blood pooled over the ground, he nearly puked. Then the man from before ran toward them again shouting,

"Their! Their, that's the daemon that massacred the Britanians, the crimson Oni!"

He shouted as the four men drag him away from Todou and his grief. He new that was impossible, no one woman could do all this. Hiding the sorrow in his heart, he took the sword from her grasp. He knew she would have wanted him to have it. Then using timber from a nearby house, he arranged her funeral pyre as was custom of her clan. Walking back towards his command, he took one more glance at his former lover and friend. Just as the fire reached her face, he noticed something odd. Her eyes were no longer the crimson red they had been ever since he knew her, but blue, as blue as those of her youngest brothers. Todou returned to battle, fully prepared to create a miracle in her name.

Isamu watched Todou walk away. Just as the flames danced around his vision, He opened his eyes.

"He's awake! Quick called Katsuma."

There we several blurred bodies talked over him, he recognised the name of the family servant.

"He's awake? Let me through!"

Suddenly the old man was beside him tears in his eyes.

"Young master, thank god, thank god you're alright."

Isamu managed to sit up with great difficulty and look at the bandages around his body.

"What happened? Katsuma, where's my father."

Katsuma filled Isamu in on the death of his clan.

"Everyone? But how's that possible?" Isamu cried tears in his eyes.

"Akane! Akane wasn't at the meeting," Isamu looked at Katsuma hopefully.

"I'm afraid no one has seen or heard from her for over a month, not since before the meeting."

"A MONTH!"

"Yes a month, you were in a coma, I'm afraid we lost the war. The only victory we had was at Hatsukaichi and there calling it "the miracle of Itsukushima". It happened the day of the attack. Since then Japan surrendered."

It was then Isamu remembered the dream, his sister slashing through soldier after soldier, and Todou's last goodbye. He new it was no dream. His sister died a warrior's death, and left him alone, on the run, from Britannia.

------

So what do you think? This is basically a prelude of the actual story. Oh and in case you don't know Itsukushima is the name of a shrine located in Hatsukaichi city. Please leave reviews; I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	2. The Recurring Tragedy

**2. The recurring Tragedy**

_Dear sister,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I thought maybe I should stop due to the absurdity of writing letters to someone who can never read them. Anyway my friend Groland has been keeping me busy with other things, but now that he's left due to work, I though I might start again. _

_Were to start? Well I guess I'll tell you how I meet Groland. I had gone back to my favourite hunting ground, (that park in the Towkyow settlement,) looking for a noble to rob, when this guy just started talking to me. He explained who he was and asked me some questions. Said he was looking for an opponent for a game called chess. I agreed to play after he explained the rules. The game was a loss; I've never been good a Shogi, and chess n very similar. However we talked during the game, Groland apparently believes that honorary Britanians are the same as Britanians. That there's no excuse for the discrimination they face._

_After the game he told me how I was a lousy player, and I made to wise crack about never losing in a fight. He smiled at me and the next thing I new I was inside a gentleman's club fighting a huge Britannian. Of course I won, (you taught me well.) Groland and I split the money and agree to be partners, (I can't get into the club without him.) Over the next month we grew closer together, and we made quite a bit of money as well. _

_Shortly before he started his new job, (he never told me what,) Groland introduced me to his girlfriend and future wife. Imagine my surprise that she was Japanese. The mere fact that Groland would marry a former eleven (as they call us) when he is the son of a noble, earned even more of my admiration. However now that he's gone I'm bored again, so I think I'll have fun with the raciest nobles again._

_Tatsuma Isamu, Letters to the dead_

------

Isamu got up from his desk and walked over to his dresser; he took of he clothes and put on some Britannian ones. He walked into the kitchen and ate the breakfast the Tsumies made for him. Just before he walked out the door he heard Mr. Tsumie yell at him

"Hey Isamu, give those nobles hell will yeah?"

"Sure thing Mr. Tsumie" Isamu waved at his elderly roommates, Mrs. Tsumie smile at him.

Isamu like his roommates, they were an old couple who lost there son in the war, but hey were proud. They hated Britanians and supported Isamu's actions against them completely.

Isamu walked toward his meeting place. Looking around he noticed all the people running around, getting on with there lives.

"People are finally returning" he said to himself.

Isamu arrived at the usual place and Nato was there as usual

"You're late." Nato called

Isamu climb into the trunk of the car and Nato drove to the Towkyow settlement.

Once inside they went there separate ways. Isamu decided to try the hot dog vender again today. He walk towards the park and spotted the "honorary Britannian" he was looking for. As expected, there was already a couple of Britanians picking on him. He walked over and bumped into the first Britannian.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry, sorry, my fault."

"Stupid Eleven, you're all the same."

The tall Britannian pushed him to the ground. Isamu watch from his spot on the ground as the noble Britannian felt for his wallet, (they always did,) feeling that it was in place he gave Isamu one last kick before he left.

Isamu happily walked away with over 300$ of Britannian money from the nobles wallet. "Well time to eat."

"Hey Isamu wake up"

Nato called as Isamu slowly climbed out of the trunk.

"What, what is it."

"Not sure, but the roads are closed. looks like you'll have to walk the rest of the way."

'Damn' though Isamu as he walked down the road toward his home. Then he heard them, explosions. Looking around Isamu saw smoke coming from several directions. 'What the…' Then he saw a soldier come out of the side

building.

"Hey what's going on?"

The soldier replied by shooting at him. Isamu quickly ran and hid behind the wall of a nearby building. 'What the hells going on?'

The soldier quickly ran after Isamu. When he got the corner he turn, gun out front, ready to shoot. But there was nothing there.

"Damn eleven" the soldier said to himself.

Isamu watch the soldier from his perch. In one swift movement he fell behind him and slit the soldier's throat. "Damn Britannian." Isamu stated as a mockery of the soldier. As the body hit the ground and the helmet fell off, Isamu eyes widened in shock. The solider was Japanese. Suddenly Isamu had a terrible feeling, and thinking of the Tsumies he ran home as fast as he could.

Isamu just stood there mesmerised in his anger, hatred, and sorrow. There on the floor were the closest people he had; Mrs. Tsumie was even clutching the knapsack that held Isamu's most treasured possessions.

The memories of his childhood reappeared, the pain he felt after his family's deaths. Isamu opened his dresser and pulled out two knifes and a gun, walking towards the door prepare to fight in his anger. Then he heard the announcement.

"All units pull back immediately! I order you in the name of Clovis De Britannia..."

Isamu never heard the rest. "Clovis!" He new who ordered such a massacre, and now he had the audacity to say, 'ops I made a mistake. You can stop the killing now.' Isamu threw the weapons to the floor and walked out side. Feeling like he should fuel his anger, he climbed the tallest building in the area and surveyed the damage. Isamu stared stunned. There was wreckage of knightmares everywhere. 'What the hell happened here?'

Them he noticed a group of people also on the roof. 'They must have come to see too' he though.

"Look there's more here. I still can't believe Ougi's group could do all this." One man responded.

"How the hell did they get a hold of so many knightmares?" another asked.

Isamu continue to listen but there was nothing more of interest. Walking away Isamu thought of all he heard.

"So Ougi managed to beat back Britannia did he." Isamu said out loud as he had never realised Ougi had this much power. Isamu made a note to research Ougi's resistance. Then that taken care of he went home to bury the closest thing he has to a family, once again.

------

So that's chapter 2, hope you liked it. How's Isamu look to you so far. And yes although it was never actually said Isamu does live in the Shinjuku ghetto. Please leave reviews. Next chapter soon.


End file.
